Powerful allies
by loper12344
Summary: What happens when NOBLE team jumps into a portal into the percy jackson universe? read to find out


**Chapter 1: New Planet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or percy Jackson**

Spartan NOBLE team was floating around in deep space on the UNSC phoenix-class colony ship named _Noble Intentions. _NOBLE team had managed to all escape the planet Reach before the glassing by the covenant. They had taken two abandoned pelican drop ships to escape orbit and managed to evade the covenant cruisers. The two pelicans, piloted by commander Carter-A259, aka Noble One, and Lieutenant Mark-B312, aka Noble Six. Carter had his second-in-command aboard, lieutenant commander Kat-B320, aka Noble Two, along with warrant officer Jun-A266, aka Noble Three. Mark had the rest of Noble team, including warrant officer Emile-A239, aka Noble Four, and chief warrant officer Jorge-052, aka Noble Five.

Carter is a no-nonsense Spartan and is the active leader of Noble team. Kat is the second-in-command and an intelligence expert. Jun is a thoughtful and taciturn soldier and served as the sniper for Noble team. Emile is a bold and aggressive Spartan and served as the assault specialist. Jorge is the only Spartan-ll on the team and served as the heavy weapons specialist. Mark is the newest addition the team and is a skilled pilot and skilled with all weapons.

NOBLE team was flying through deep space for a day until they spotted an abandoned phoenix-class colony ship. It was in good shape, so they landed in it and are using it to fly and live. They have had a few encounters with the covenant, but the MAC cannon took short work of the covenant vessels.

They are currently floating through space trying to find somewhere to land and contact the UNSC for transportation or a way home. They are listed as MIA in the UNSC files.

Carter was in the mess hall to get a good food in his stomach to get some energy back when Al, the smart AI of the ship showed up in the mess hall. His avatar was wearing a fedora with a trench coat and boots. In fact, he looked a lot like Al Capone.

"Commander, there is a portal opening up to an alternate timeline in our course, should we avoid it or go through it" Al reported.

Carter pondered on this and replied " Go through it, it may take us to before Reach was glassed and might be able to change the destiny of Reach".

"Aye sir, we will continue our plotted course and head straight through it".

So Carter waited for the ship to hit the portal and continue through it. After about ten minutes, Carter felt like he was being pulled through a tube and effectively feinted.

When Carter came to, he didn't recall anything, then it all came back to him. He didn't see anything different with the atmosphere so he stood up to go to the observation deck. When he looked at the planets, he recognized Earth, but all the other ones.

"Al" he called "what are these other planets?"

"Those sir, are Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. They were destroyed by the covenant years before the human-covenant war. The only explanation is that we went back far enough for these planets to still exist. I would say we are in about the year 2008."

"We went too far back for anything to happen related with the covenant yet. We might as well land on Earth and see what its like. Wake the others and tell them to meet me in the hanger and we will go land with the pelicans. You will stay and keep the ship in orbit."

"Yes sir"

About thirty minutes later , NOBLE team was all assembled in the hanger of _Noble Intentions._

Carter started to tell them the plan "Okay team, we have passed through a time portal and ended up in the year 2008 and a covenant free world. We are going to fly the pelicans down to earth and check out what's happening. I want Kat and Emile with me and Jun and Jorge with Mark. We will both take a warthog to explore with."

"Yes sir" NOBLE team chorused.

Twenty minutes later found NOBLE team in the two pelicans again flying towards Earth when Carter came over the loudspeaker.

"Remember team, we don't know what's down there, it could be good or bad or horrible, but always keep your eyes open"

An hour later found NOBLE team landed in a forest clearing and prepping the warthogs for travel. In the first warthog was Carter driving, Kat in the passenger's seat and Emile manning the machine gun. In the second warthog was Mark driving, Jun in the passenger's seat and Jorge manning the machine gun.

"Let's go team, move forward "came Carters' voice.

Two warthogs were speeding through the forest at high speeds cruising through trees with dirt flying up as the tires speed through the dirt. They flew through the forest for about five minutes before sounds of metal clashing with each other reached NOBLE team's ears. They emerged from the forest to what looked like a summer camp, or so the UNSC files called it. There were twelve cabins arranged in a u shape with many more floating off to the side. There was a fire place in the middle of the u-shape. There was an arena of to the side and was filled with swords armor and shields of all kinds. There was also a pavilion with no roof and over a dozen tables spread around the floor. Carter wondered what they did when it rained. They kept driving through the camp and eventually came to a hill with a large pine tree on the top of the hill.

There was a group of teenagers assembled around the base of the hill. They were all wearing armor and each one had a weapon that looked like it was made of bronze. There was a boy in the front with jet black hair and green eyes who looked like he was giving a speech. There was also a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes to his side with a bronze knife strapped to her side.

The boy stopped talking and they all turned to the hill. A minute later a huge amount of creatures nobody on NOBLE team has ever saw emerged from behind the hill. There were giants and green scaly creatures two trunks instead of legs and large black dogs, all in all they were intimidating but not to NOBLE team.

The two armies clashed and the teenagers were being demolished and they already lost half their numbers. The leader and the girl were still alive. Whenever a monster was stabbed, they would explode into dust.

When another teenager got killed, that's when Carter decided to intervene.

"NOBLE team, engage the creatures and aid the teenagers" Carter ordered.

And with that, NOBLE team sped the warthogs up the hill to destroy the enemy.

**I know noble team died but they are alive in my story**


End file.
